


Defeating the Cold

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Car Accidents, Car Sex, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fondling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Semi-Public Sex, Trapped, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: During camping a man feeds his girlfriend, then receives news that a blizzard is coming, making them quickly leave the camp before the mountain pass gets hit too hard, but on their way, they hit some black ice on a turn, making them plummet a hundred feet off the cliff, miraculously they both survive, but the car didn't as it wouldn't start or produce heat, making them desperately try anything to stay warm as the blizzard raged over them while they waited for rescue or the storm to pass.





	Defeating the Cold

“You hungry?” I asked Kara, my girlfriend.

She looked up at me from the campfire as she pulled off her headphones from her radio, then she smiled as she saw the flame cooked hamburgers and hot dogs with a large metal dish of tuna casserole.

“You bet I’m hungry for your flame cooking skills.” She said.

“It’s not that good.” I said.

“Better than mine.” She said with a smile. “I burn everything to a crisp when it comes to hanging over an open flame.”

I smiled and sat down with nothing in return since I didn't want to agree to her face or I might not be going home after this camping trip.

“So what are you planning to do after this Godly meal?” She asked.

“Are you wanting something?” I asked with a smile.

“No comment.” She said, which means yes.

“I plan on going hunting.” I said. “If I find something we stay here another day.”

“Um no, we do not want to stay here another day.” She said.

“Why not?” I asked.

“There is a blizzard coming around ten and I want out before then.” She said.

“And you tell me now?” I whined. “You know I hate driving in the dark through mountain passes during winter.”

“I’m sorry, I just heard about it when you were looking for the buns and condiments.” She said as she held up her headphones.

“Damn it.” I whined. “Fine, hurry please.”

She nodded and started to eat as I waited for mine to finish. Once it was finished, I ate it plain as I wanted to get out so bad now. Once she saw that, she sighed.

“Please forgive me for making you worry.” She said.

“It's fine.” I said, even though it’s not worry that I’m feeling.

Once she was finished, she walked to the car as I took apart my makeshift campfire grill that was made of an oven grill with four clamp on a four stick. Once in pieces, I tossed it in the snow, making a hiss fill the air. I grabbed a bucket of water and poured it around on the fire, then stirred it around until most of the coals were in a paste. Once the paste was made I grabbed the grill and tossed it in more snow. Once it stopped hissing at me, I grabbed everything and took it to the car, then put it in the trunk. I looked back to the camp and saw everything was in the trunk, then I felt someone grab my arm and turn me to them to see Kara as she kissed me, then hugged me.

“We’ll be fine.” She said.

“I know.” I said. “I still don't like mountains and night time.”

About ten minutes of driving, snow starting to fall, making my fear that I was feeling before rise. She must have saw this as she grabbed my leg and massaged it.

“So what are we going to do when we get to the motel?” She asked as she tried to get my mind away from the snow.

“I don't know.” I said.

“I was thinking we can maybe have sex for the first time in our relationship.” She said.

I stopped breathing as I stared out in shock, making her giggle.

“That sounds nice.” I said with a smile. “Do you even know how to do it?”

“From my mom's porn, yes.” She said.

“Well at least you have some kind of experience.” I said. “My parents thought those movies were a sin and forbid it in the house. I’m so glad you managed to steal me from them. If you didn't I would be a prisoner for life before my life even began.”

“Really, they are that bad with their religion?” She asked.

“They are when guest aren’t around.” I said. “I would be punished if I told anyone this, so that's why I didn't say anything until now.”

“Well, I’m glad I saw your crush for me in high school.” She said with a smile. “If I didn't you would be that prisoner.”

A long winding mountain pass come into view, making me grip my wheel as my fear of the pitch darkness that was all around us and the snow flurries would make it impossible to see the road if we didn't leave when we did. Kara sighed, making me glance at her, then back to the road as I saw her staring at me in worry.

“You’ll be fine.” She said.

“I know.” I said. “It’s just my past when my parents broke down on a mountain pass during a snow flurry, not this pass, but still it was Hell on Earth since it dropped to negative ten and I almost froze to death if my dad didn't get a fire started.”

“Well that was the past.” She said. “I’m here now and I know you can make a fire real quick with your torch lighter.”

“I know.” I said. “It’s still a scary thing to remember. Almost freezing to death isn't fun to...”

I stopped talking as I felt the car start to slide on black ice at a sharp turn.

“Shit, shit!” I yelp as we headed straight towards a guard rail.

I put the car in reverse, but it had no effect and we slammed right through the rail. I looked at Kara as she stared out in fear as we fell at least a hundred feet, making me grab her and hold her back before we hit the side of the mountain and everything went black.

“Come on honey, wake up.” Kara cried with a whimper. “Baby, please wake up.”

I opened my eyes with a moan as my head pounded.

“Thank you, please don't panic on me baby, I’m okay.” She said as she saw me starting to panic.

“How bad?” I asked as I tried to calm myself, then looked at the lantern that was lighting up the area. 

“We are upside-down about two hundred feet down the mountain with the blizzard already on us.” She said. “We got our windows still so that will keep us warmer, but the car is fucked since it won't turn and we have no heat, but the hazard lights are flashing so we might be spotted if someone sees the guard rail.”

“Then we must get a fire going to make sure we don't freeze.” I said.

“There is no way we are going out there and coming back alive.” She said. “I can’t see a thing with the snow flying around.”

I took a shaky breath as I started to cry in fear, making her sigh and hugged me, then kissed me.

“Are you hurting anywhere?” She asked. “I came out without a scratch thanks to you holding me back form the first hit, but your face looks awful.”

“My head feels awful as much as it looks.” I said. “But beyond that, everything feels fine.”

“No dizziness, nausea or doubled vision?” She asked.

“No I don't think I have a concussion.” I said.

“You were actually paying attention when I told you about that?” She asked with a smile. “I thought you being lovestruck would have prevented anything from sticking.”

I chuckled and shook my head.

“Nope, I hear every word and it went straight to my memory bank.” I said.

I reached for my seatbelt, making her gasp and grab me just as I started to fall, then she pulled me flat.

“No pain?” She asked.

“None.” I said. “My pain in my head has softened too.”

She nodded and kissed me. I pulled out my phone and saw we had no reception.

“Figures, I hate these mountains.” I said.

“So what are you planning to do now once your pain is gone?” She asked.

“Stop using my line.” I said, making her smile. “I plan on getting something warm since I’m already starting to feel the cold.”

I grabbed a key from the glove box, then flipped over and crawled to the back of the car.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Getting into the trunk.” I said as I pulled down the arm rest.

I used the key on the Trunk Pass-Through hatch and unlocked it, then pulled it open, revealing my hot plate stove was still in its box and looked to be undamaged, making me pull it through, then I gave it to Kara. She smiled and took it, then turned it on as I looked back in the trunk. I grabbed the metal pot and paper cup, then I dug around to find the hot chocolate. Once I found it, I grabbed the bottled water and pulled them to the front, then held it up.

“I forgot you brought that.” She said. "Is it the white chocolate?”

I nodded and gave her the box as I poured the water in the pot while the stove became red hot.

“We have one problem though.” I said, making her look at me. “I don't know how much battery is left on this so it might not last the night.”

She stared at me for a second, then smiled.

“Well I know one way to stay warm.” She said

“And that is?” I asked.

“We can make this our motel.” She said.

I chuckled in amusement with her horniness, then nodded.

“That will save some battery power.” I said. “We can start once we get some hot chocolate in us. Or do you prefer black coffee since that is known to warm you up too?”

“Um, I kinda drank all that.” She said nervously.

“It’s fine.” I said with a sigh even though I told her not to drink all of it.

Once the drink was made I turned off the stove and started to sip away. Once I was finished, I sighed in relief as I felt much better, then I felt Kara grab my crotch, making me chuckle from nervousness.

“Come on we need to pick some cherries.” She said with a smile, making me chuckle again.

“Okay.” I said as I pushed the stove away with my foot, then looked at the pot and saw it was empty as I grabbed it, then set it out of the way before I took a deep breath.

“My God, why are you so scared?” She asked. “It’s not that we haven’t seen each other before.”

“I don't know why I'm nervous.” I said.

She started to kiss me as she unzipped my coat.

“No, we must keep on what we can.” I said.

“Or you can use it as a blanket.” She said. “I want to feel your body on mine.” 

After she said that, she pulled out a blanket that was way too small for both of us side by side.

“This will help too.” She said.

“Okay, you proved your point.” I said. “I’ll be fine.”

“Exactly.” She said with a giggle. "That's what I have been saying all day."

Once she got my coat and shirt off, she started to kiss my chest, then she suckled my nipples, making me giggle as I pulled away.

“No, get back here, I thought I’d never find a ticklish spot and I can't believe it’s one that I would enjoy tickling too.” She said and started to suck them again, making me hold my breath as I struggled to hold still.

“Jeez, that face is perfect on you.” She said with a giggle. “I never thought to see you blush.”

“It’s not blushing.” I said as I released my breath, making her giggle again.

“I think I better stop before you pass out.” She said.

“Thanks, please don't do this to me when you feel like torturing me.” I said.

“Oh trust me I will.” She said with a giggle, then she pulled off her shirt and put her D cups in my face. “Your turn, just to let you know, I’m a moaner when it comes to those being licked and sucked on.”

I smiled and started to suck on them, making her gasp.

“Wow, I see why you can’t stand it.” She moaned. “It’s a lot more intense when I’m not doing it.”

I giggled as she started to moan as she promised. I felt her grab her pants and pull them down as far as she could without stopping me from sucking, then she grabbed mine and push them down.

“God, I forgot how large you are.” She said as she reached into my underwear and grabbed my shaft, making me giggle. “What size is this again?”

“Six and half inches.”I said as I giggled again.

She start to stroke the head, making me moan and pull away as it sent jolts into me. She grinned, then she push me off and put the blanket on us as she went down to my cock, then pulled down my underwear. She her grab it, then stroke it with both hands as she tease the tip with her tongue.

“Would you stop torturing me.” I moaned as I started to squirm.

She giggled and started to suck the head, making me grunt.

“Much better, thanks.” I moaned.

A few minutes later, she was now taking half of my shaft with a full mouth suck, then I started to moan as I was about to cum.

“Really already?” She asked. “Well let him rip, I want to taste you.”

Not to much longer, she got her wish as I came a mouthful, making her start sucking me dry as if she liked it.

“My turn.” She said as she got into the 69 position, making me start to eat her out. “Oh God, way better than I expected it to be.”

I giggled and nodded.

“You too on your blowjob?” She asked.

I nodded again and grabbed her ass to shove my tongue deeper into her, making her moan as she started to fondle my balls with her tongue. A few second later, I felt her pull away.

“Hay, where's the cream filling?” I whined, making her laugh.

“Wow, what a classic.” She said and turned around to me. “You don’t get the cream filling.”

“Fine by me I guess.” I said with a sigh. “Sweets are never my thing anyways.”

She giggled and start to kiss me on the lips, then she flipped me on top of her. I reached for the blanket and wrapped it around us as I felt the cold hit my ass, then I felt Kara grabbed my shaft and line it up to her, making me stop kissing her and stare at her.

“Yes, I’m sure.” She said with a smile. “Now push in and don't ask to pull out. Because I won't allow it.”

I smiled and pushed in, making her grunt from the entry, then I started to thrust in her, making me lay my head down as I moaned from the warmth. She started to nibble my ear, then made me pull away as she licked it.

“God, what is with you and licking me today?” I asked with a whine, making her giggle.

“I don't know my lollipop.” She said as she started to lick my neck.

“Wow, I actually like that spot being licked.” I said “I never thought that would be one of the places.”

She started to kiss my neck, then reach for my ass.

“Brace yourself.” She moaned as she pushed me deep in her.

A second later, her walls clamp on my shaft as she started to cum, making me moan, then reach down to grab some of that. Once I got some I started to thrust again as I licked it off.

“Sorry, cream filling went past pull date.” I said with disgust on my face. “Or maybe they mistaken salt for sugar.”

She giggled as she sucked off my fingers, then started to bob her head on it as if it was my cock.

“Okay, I think you enjoy my cock too much if you mistaken my finger for them.” I said.

She giggled as she nodded, then reached to my ass again before push a finger in, making me moan as she hit my prostate and started to massage it.

“God another spot I like.” I moaned.

A few seconds later, my moaning became rapid, making her smile, then pulled my ass down all the way and yelp out as I touched her back wall. A second later, I felt her push three fingers in me, making me moan as I came deep in her womb.”

“I think I need to get you to play with my ass more often.” I moaned. “Can I play with your ass now?”  
She nodded with a grin.

“I want you to cum back there too.” She said.

“I can do that.” I said and pulled out of her, then she flipped over.

I grabbed her ass and started to kiss it.

“Okay ass kisser, what do you want?” She asked, making me chuckle.

“I want my baby to marry me.” I said.

“Granted.” She said without hesitation. “What date?”

“The moment we are rescued and get a new car to take us there.” I said.

“Which is immediately since I have been saving up for a new car.” She said, then I shoved my fingers in her ass, making her moan. “God now I see why you liked that. I need to buy a dildo for when your at work.”

I giggled as I started to finger fuck her. A few minutes of loosening her up, I put my tip to the back door.

“Ready?” I asked.

“Born ready.” She said, making me chuckle, then I pushed in as she let out a moan. “Yes, that is a good feeling, move it, faster, faster!”

I laughed as I started to fuck her ass, making her moan uncontrollably, then I started to kiss her back.

“Lick me please, get your revenge.” She moaned.

I chuckled and started to lick her neck, making her tense up and giggle.

“How in the world does that not tickle you?” Kara asked.

“I don't know, I'm weird like that.” I said.

A few minutes of giving her a tongue bath, I started to moan, then pushed deep in her, making her moan as I came deep in her.

“Now you must fill every hole every time we have sex.” She said, making me giggle. “Am I understood?”

“Yes ma’am.” I said with another giggle.

Something hard hit the car, followed by several rattles as if a landslide was happening, making me look outside and saw lights moving around.

“Were saved.” I said with a joyful whimper as I grabbed her panties and pulled them up. “Not a moment too soon too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
